If you only knew
by kagome8992
Summary: This ie a little one-shot in Kaede's point of view. It is Dedicated to Inuyasha and Kikyou's past love that went horribly wrong...Read and Enjoy


Hey my peoples! What's up? I absolutely love Inuyasha and other animes so I hope you like my story!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

In Feudal time there was a woman she was beautiful, though that was unknown to her. She lived in the small village of Edo with her small sister Kaede. Kaede admired her sister who seemed to be able to accomplish anything, Kikyo was priestess of their village and she was strong. Many admired her elegance and beauty but also her power…

_"Big Sister!" the young girl yelled. A grin spread across her face as she spotted long strait raven locks. "You're late Kaede." The young women stated without turning around. "I'm sorry sister Kikyo but, but I…" Kaede drifted off hoping her sister would finish her sentence, with no avail._

_Kikyo stopped and two pair of brown eyes clashed. Kaede reached up intent on touching Kikyo's face but Kikyo wouldn't have it. Squatting down to Kaede's level she told her softly, "Kaede, you must understand not everyone is going to wait on you, you must rise above them and become strong._

_Even if it's hard you must go on." _

Keeping that in mind Kaede's back straitened as she pulled back the arrow and let it fly to its directed target. A large tree that's branches were long and thick and billowed over you like a cocoon. A pink light trailed after the arrow as Kaede look to Kikyo for her approval. Though those hopes were quickly dashed as her sister turned icy brown eyes on her and with nod said, "That will do," and walked away.

Kaede couldn't understand why her sister had been so distant to her lately, when the Hojo clan came by earlier that week she was fine. But after presenting her with the Jewel of Four Souls she had oddly avoided everyone. Kaede thought it was because that she didn't want anyone to get hurt from the frequent demon attacks directed towards her, but one could never be sure could they?

Just as Kaede thought this she heard a feral growl she turned there before stood a man, or was he a demon, tall and regal. "Where is the wench that has what is mine?" Kaede became fearful, yep he's a demon, she thought. Carefully she looked him over. His face was smooth and tan and he had eye's the color of honey, with white hair that flowed down his back, not to mention the two adorable white dog ears perched atop his head.

"Who are you?" Kaede asked curiosity burned in her eyes. He sniffed then grimaced his beautiful features twisting. "You reek of fear." He said disgusted. He then walked past her in the direction that Kikyo went.

"Inuyasha." He stated stiffly.

From that day on I saw Inuyasha more and more, weather it was upon the roof tops when I pick herbs with sister or when I was walking down the road where the bandit named Onigumo was hidden.

Sister and I found him on the road a week before Inuyasha came, we knew that with his burned skin and starved stomach we hauled him all the way back to Edo. A journey that I do not wish to repeat, weather for my sanity or the fact he weighed a lot I can never tell.

That was fifty years ago and now my elder sister is dead and Inuyasha is suspended on a tree by an arrow my sister shot that last pure remnant of my sister, Kikyo.

Though that was long ago my heart still went out to my sister who had fall in love with the hayou yet now there is nothing I can do. My bones weaker and the light that thrived in my eyes had dimmed ever so much. At that very moment though I felt a fimilar yet unknown feeling shoot through my fragile spine. Familiar because I was sensing a presence, a skill that came in handy every once in awhile, and unfamiliar because it was someone that I never felt before, who was this presence?

* * *

**Yo! Hoped you liked my story and it will continue to be a multi chapter if I get TEN reviews!!! Not very many people I mean can't I ask for a little support....I'm serious! And there will be a big surprise for those of you who think that my story isn't worth publishing!!!! So remember 10 Reviews!!!!!**

**~Roxanna**


End file.
